You Slipped a Disk
"You Slipped a Disk" is the first segment of the first episode of the second season of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Plot The episode begins in Roger's office, where he is seen typing on his computer. He is talking to himself about how impressed he is with his latest work, so Lucky attempts to move towards the screen in order to see what the commotion is all about. However, when Lucky gets close to the computer, Roger tells him that he can't mess with the game, as it's top secret and it wasn't intended on ever being used by the public. Just as he tells him that, Cruella is heard crashing into the Dearlys' driveway, which causes him to mention the fact that Cruella certainly can never see it. He takes the floppy disk out of his computer and he puts it in an envelope, in which he seals the envelope and places it inside of a sock. He places the sock inside of a show, which he places inside of a shoebox, in which he finally places the shoebox on the computer and he sits Lucky on top of it. He tells Lucky to guard the disk with his life, as the disk is very important and he would get in serious trouble if Cruella knew what he was doing. The scene changes to downstairs in the Dearly home, where Cruella barges in and she asks why they put a birdbath in their driveway. Anita attempts to correct her by telling her there wasn't; though she says there is one now, much to Anita’s chagrin. Cruella then proceeds to snoop around the house, as she wants to see what Roger has been doing with his game, though Roger comes down and rushes her out of the house, as he doesn’t want her to see it. However, Cruella brought Scorch into the house and he sneaks upstairs, in which Lucky had already torn the game lose from its hiding place and he put it into the computer. He really enjoys the way it looks and he attempts to scream out the window to get Cadpig and Rolly to come check it out, though when he turns around, he discovers that Scorch has stolen the floppy disk. He attempts to chase Scorch around Roger's office in order to get the game back from him, in which he nearly gets the upper hand, though Scorch tricks Lucky and he manages to jump out the window, causing Lucky to lose valuable time as he heads downstairs and outside to continue the chase. The scene changes to outside, where Cadpig and Rolly come across a birdbath sitting in the driveway. Cadpig starts to express that she loves birds, though when she jumps down from the birdbath, Lucky rams into her, sending her flying. Lucky then tells Rolly that they have to catch Scorch, since he stole a disk that could cause Roger to get into trouble, though he's also concerned with the fact that he'll get into trouble too. Rolly is reluctant to help out, though Lucky forces him to tag along, though Cadpig agrees to help Lucky without hesitation. The scene changes to show the Dalmatians chasing after Scorch, in which Lucky expresses that he knows a shortcut. They all run through a fence and jump over a pile of logs, though Rolly inadvertently crashes into the logs and sends them all rolling downhill, along with himself. Rolly rolls past Lucky and Cadpig, as well as Scorch, in which he eventually gets lodged into a fence. Scorch comes running by in order to get to Cruella's mansion, though he walks right over Rolly and he doesn't lift a finger to try to catch him. Lucky and Cadpig run up to Rolly and they help him get free from his predicament, though in doing such, Rolly is sent flying into the air where he ultimately lands on top of Cadpig, squishing her underneath him. The three of them get back up and they continue their chase after Scorch, though they discover that he's entered Cruella's mansion through a pet door installed in the front door. Inside the house, they discover Cruella's mansion to be quite unorthodox, as the styles creep them out, though Lucky makes a comment on the worse thing there being the fact that there isn't a television set. However, soon after that remark, the Dalmatians see Scorch and they decide to chase him up the stairs; though Rolly refuses to perform such manual labor and he enters an elevator that has suddenly opened up. Back upstairs, Lucky and Cadpig have Scorch cornered, though Scorch uses his size to scare Cadpig into backing down, though when he turns around and runs down a hallway, both Lucky and Cadpig resume the chase. At the end of the hallway, an elevator opens up and Rolly stumbles out, though when he can’t find Lucky and Cadpig, he enters one of the doors in the hallway. The scene then changes into a Scooby-Doo parody, where all the characters are chasing one another through the various doors that exist in the hallway, though the scene eventually ends when Lucky tackles Rolly, thinking he caught Scorch. Cadpig reminds him that he should catch the bad guy next time, which causes a laugh track to play, though Lucky apologizes to Rolly and the scene changes. Scorch is seen going through a secret passage behind a bookcase, in which he then runs through many different doors and he finally opens up a vault, though he’s surprised to discover the Dalmatians were waiting for him behind the final room. He tries to run, though the Dalmatians step on his tail, which causes him to run in place; Lucky walks up and grabs the disk from him, though when they let him go, he flies into a crescent shaped statue and he flies right back towards the Dalmatians, stealing the disk back from them. The Dalmatians prepare to resume chase, though when they discover that Scorch entered the room that Cruella was in, he charges in alone. Cadpig attempts to motivate Rolly into going in there to help their brother, though when Rolly suggests they leave, Cadpig agrees with him and they leave Lucky to face Scorch and Cruella alone. Inside of the room, Scorch is attempting to get Cruella's attention, though she's too busy spying on the Dearly property to notice him. He tries several methods, though when Cruella drops a pair of binoculars on him, Lucky sneaks up on him and takes the disk back. Lucky then attempts to exit the building, though when Cruella negligently throws a telescope behind her, it trips Lucky, causing him to get squished underneath it. Scorch gets out of the binoculars and he takes the disk back from Lucky, though they soon both recuperate and they begin fighting in full force over the floppy disk, though it eventually is sent flying out of their hands and it enters Cruella's computer. Cruella becomes furious when she hears "The Cruellanator", the game that was on the disk, in which the scene changes back to the Dearly Farm where Lucky enters Roger's office. He begins to pout and Roger scolds him because he was supposed to be guarding the disk, which causes Cadpig and Rolly to make a comment on how they failed to help their brother. Roger expresses that if Cruella finds the disk, she'd drive over and march up the stairs, which happens to occur at the same time he said such. Cruella barges in, much to his dismay, though she tells him that she loved the game and she had high hopes for it, though she expresses that she made a few changes. The episode ends with Cruella showing Roger and Lucky her new video game, "The Fashionator", as they stare on in awe of the events that just took place. Cruella's Memo's "Put more windows in Rupert's house." Trivia *This is one of the episodes that marks Scorch, who communicates by growling and shouting. At one point, however, he taunts Lucky by saying, "Thank you!" as he steals the disk from him again. *This is one of four episodes, with "Chow About That?", "It's a Swamp Thing", and "Walk a Mile in My Tracks" being the other three, that contain laugh tracks that play when a character says a comedic one-liner. *Roger's video game, "The Cruellanator", is referenced from the live-action movie, The Terminator, which Cruella replaced the role of the terminator of said game. *The scene where Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly were chasing Scorch entering and exiting different doors is referenced from the animated series, Scooby-Doo, where a group of detectives and their talking dog solve mysteries. The show adds random gags to make the show more humorous such as the scene where they are being chased or chasing a bad guy where they enter and exit many doors in a hallway, not realizing that they're just running in circles. *Cruella calls Roger by his proper name twice in this episode. *This episode humorously shows how Cruella doesn't wear fur as much in 101 Dalmatians: The Series. For example, one scene shows her wearing what seems to be a feather scarf (before revealing it's actually birds from the Dearly Farm birdbath), and another shows her wearing what looks like a mink scarf (before revealing it to be Scorch). *The scene in which Scorch is rushing through a passageway is similar to the door sequence into the theater in Mystery Science Theater 3000, or a possible homage to Get Smart. *This is actually the first episode of the series to air, being aired on September 1, 1997. This is not the first episode in the production order as "Home is Where the Bark Is" is, which was aired a week after it. *Spot does not make an appearance in this episode. *It is possible that two versions of this episode exist. In a trailer for 101 Dalmatians: The Series, it shows various scenes from this episode with some different cases, such as more Dalmatians watching Roger code his game and Cruella claiming she loves the game at the Dearlys' front door instead of Roger's studio. Their lines also sound to be in an alternate tone. It could possibly be a pilot to 101 Dalmatians: The Series. *This story was adapted into the book Cruella Returns. A majority of said book takes place after Cruella discovers what's on the disk. Lucky tries to convince Rolly and Cadpig that they should run away from home, and the three have flashbacks from the episodes "Leisure Lawsuit", "Cone Head" and "Snow Bounders". Cadpig convinces Lucky to stay after stating it's just him being too scared to admit he let Roger down. Lucky then decides to face the music and returns to Roger, like the episode. Category:Episodes